sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Serilda of Abaddon
Serilda, also known as Serilda of Abaddon, was a witch and the High Priestess of the Order of the Blood Moon. She worked alongside the Hessian soldiers in the Revolutionary War and was eventually burned at the stake. She was brought from the dead to make herself whole again, but was ultimately destroyed just after accomplishing her goal. History Early Life Serilda was of Romani descent from Greece. During the Revolutionary War, during a Blood Moon, Serilda destroyed the camp and the soldiers there. Peering out from behind a tree, Serilda laid eyes on Ichabod, who was returning to the camp with his regiment. General George Washington believed that Serilda was allied to the British. She was weakened by Katrina Crane and her coven in order to be vulnerable to physical attack. She was subdued and burned alive, and while she was being burnt, she swore to return by taking the flesh of the descendants of the ones who condemned and executed her. Return Serilda returned and was risen from the dead by Andy Brooks. She planned to get the ashes of the descendants of the people who brought about her death to regain her power and mortality. She started by targeting Jeremy Furth, the descendant of the magistrate who sentenced her to the stake. With Brooks' help, she fatally burned Furth in his car and clawed out his heart. Lastly she took an urn that contained the ashes of the other last descendant of the magistrate. In the The Munition Tunnels, where the remains of bones were hidden. After her bones were dug up, she began her ritual and reclaimed her full form. After being found by Ichabod and Abbie, she told him that it was Katrina who repressed her powers, and was now imprisoned in the World Between Worlds. Before she was able to kill them, Ichabod threw a torch that ignited a nearby chest of gunpowder stored in the tunnels. The explosion obliterated Serilda, killing her once again. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Witchcraft:' She also displayed other abilities, such as teleportation. Even though Serilda was strong, it took a group of five witches to repress her power so she could be stopped and later executed. **'Pyrokinesis:' Being a High Priestess, Serilda was a powerful witch and had an affinity for manipulating fire. As stated, Serilda was able to use her abilities to decimate an entire camp, reducing everything in her path to ash. She could also instantly set a car on fire or catch point-blank bullets, reducing them to ash in the very palm of her hand. Despite being skilled with fire, she's been killed twice by it. **'Levitation:' Being a High Priestess, Serilda was a powerful witch and could levitate herself as well as simulate flight. When Serilda was captured, she tried escaping and levitated herself. **'Teleportation': Being a High Priestess, Serilda was a powerful witch and could move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space between. **'Electronic interference:' While pursuing her victims, Serilda, created some electronic interference with lights. **'Enhanced reflexes:' Serilda was able to catch a bullet from a gun, showing her great reflexes. Former Powers *'Immortality:' Serilda was practically unkillable which is what caused the coven the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart to curse Serilda in order to make her killable. Weaknesses *'Explosives:' After coming back from the dead and regaining her true form, it was implied that Serilda had regained her immortality status. However, as a last-ditch ploy to get rid of her, Ichabod Crane used the gunpowder in the Munition Tunnels to create a massive explosion. Trivia Etymology *Crane identified "Abaddon" as a Greek word. **Abaddon is actually a Hebrew word ("Place of Desolation") that appears several times in the Old Testament. The Greek equivalent is Apollyon. Appearances Comics Sleepy Hollow, Volume 1 Novels Sleepy Hollow: Children of the Revolution Gallery Behind the Scenes Serilda Concept Art.png References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernaturals Category:Antagonists Category:Season One Characters